Hopes and Libraries
by cordelia.watsinhimer
Summary: AU: Dean and Cas met at a library where Ben goes to sometimes. Cas stops the main library from dissing Ben because "Being a tattoo artist isn't 'real art'" Cas and Dean met afterward.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean POV**

"I'm Dean, thanks for saving Ben's spirit out there. He told me all about how you said my job was very hard and that I was very good. Thank you."

"It was no big deal, Naomi was going to say how being a Tattoo artist was 'real art'" The man with the blue tie air quoted with his hands, "And I wasn't going to let that happen, tattoos are art, just like painting."

"What's your name?" "Castiel."

"Mind if I call you 'Cas'?"

"I don't mind." Cas' voice was deep, very deep (something I wasn't expecting from this ordinary guy). "Ok Cas, ya got any ink?" I asked.

"No, tattoos aren't my thing."

"Hmm.." I ran my hand through my hair and let it fall to my side. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a job would you?"

"I am actually, I got fired from my job the other day."

"What happened?" I inquired.

"Nobody liked my deep voice and thought it was an 'inconvenience' and 'bothered the clients'. So, they dropped me."

"What was your last job?"

"Basically, I talked to clients and filled out paper work."

"Would you like a job?"

"Depends, what would I be doing?"

"You would basically take orders for tattoos and make sure every one shows up on time."

"That sounds good to me. When could I start?" '

"Tomorrow if you wanted."

"Awesome, here's my card and it has the address on it of where you need to show up tomorrow at 8 am if you want the job." I handed Cas the card.

"Ok, thank you."

"No prob, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."  
"And then I left the library with your dad by my side and we went home." I finished.

"What happened next?" Ellie inquired her voice was full of curiosity.

"Then, I took your dad home and we talked about what had happened at the library." I answered.

"We know _that_ part Grandpa, we want to know Bumpy's side of the story."

"You wanna know _my_ side of the story?" Cas said as he lifted Ellie onto his good knee.

"Well... Do you want me to start the morning I met Grandpa or the **next day**?" Cas' voice lowered in tone as he said "next day".

"Hmm. The day you guys met!" Ellie almost screamed.


	2. Cas' POV

**Cas POV**

"Well.."  
I wake up with a pounding headache. The green clock next to my bed displays 9:19 A.M. There's no point in getting out of bed now since I have no job. Lilith (my boss, well, ex-boss) fired me yesterday because I came out as gay. Which apparently wasn't allowed, she over heard me telling my co-worker Charlie Bradbury. She has bright red hair and is my best friend so I figured she should know. Lilith walked past me, heard me say "I like guys Charlie.", and proceeded to tell me that I was fired because "I'm digusting and will rot in Hell.". I told her I would see her there and she almost punched me.

So, here I am. Staying in bed and doing nothing when I should be at work, earning a paycheck, and feeling important. *beep* My phone has alerted me that someone has texted me.

 _Hey, u ok?_ -CB

 _I guess._ \- Me

 _You should try to do something today Castiel. Staying inside all day isn't healthy and DON'T tell me that isn't your plan because I know you._ -CB

 _FINE! I'll go to the library around 4. They always need extra help around then._ -Me

 _Sounds awesome. I'll meet you around 6 at the diner with the good fries._ -CB

 _See you then._ -Me. I then made a PB&J as my lunch and played on my phone till 3.

-3 P.M.-

I grabbed a white shirt and a blue tie and grabbed some black jeans. I went to the library to see at least 20 children in the "Kid's room" of the library. Most of them come here after school ends and wait until their parents come to pick them up while others are here while there guardians look for their own books. Some do homework while others are coloring and two are playing chess. I had lost at chess by a 7 year-old boy and had helped three kids with their math homework. I now am coloring with about five other kids at the coloring station.

Then, I saw Naomi come up to the table. Now, Naomi is Lilith's best friend(who now knows the whole story from yesterday) coming into the kids' section of the library. I kept my head down and concentrated on my picture of a flower.

"That's really cool artwork kid." Naomi observed.

"Thanks, I learned from my dad. He's a really cool artist." One of the kids said.

"Cool, what kind of artist is he?" Naomi asked.

"My dad is a Tattoo Artist."

"That's not" Naomi started,

"An easy job. Because tattoos are permanent and only a 'really cool artist' can do that well." I cut in because she was going to state "That's not real art." though on the contrary, they are a different kind of art.

"Really?!" The kid asked.

"Yeah." He looked kinda surprised.

"Hey look, there is my dad!"

"See ya tomorrow kid. " I told him as he ran off, after he was out of sight, then I turned to Naomi and spat "He's a kid and tattoos are a real art form so SHUT UP!" I then walked out of library really wishing it was 6.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw a man who was good looking with tattoos on his arms and dirty blond hair.  
And you all know the conversation that followed." Cas finished.


End file.
